


【EC】猴爪（少年EC|同名改编|猎奇向AU）

by aoiselina



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bullying, Dark, M/M, The Monkey's Paw, Violence, dark wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/pseuds/aoiselina
Summary: 设定：富家少爷C，书店老板儿子E，两人是好友。改编自W. W. Jacobs的经典惊悚短篇小说《猴爪》，保留“猴爪”的设定，故事线为自创（纯属虚构）。高二时的英文作业是要求改编《猴爪》，前不久翻到以前写的原稿，突然好奇把这个梗加到EC上会出现什么效果。没看过原作可当成独立故事来看，大概三-四个小章的长度。其实就是复习考试之余放飞脑洞的产物_(:зゝ∠)_  有欺凌&暴力描写，不适者慎点！首发Lofter@aoiselina





	1. Chapter 1

**“当心你的愿望。”  
**

 

**I.**

十二月的天气阴冷潮湿，寒冬时节天色暗得极早。酝酿了一整天的雨迟迟未降临，只有缓缓逼近地面的乌云不断膨胀，仿佛饕餮的大口正试图吞下整个世界。

 

坐落于赫尔镇靠北的府邸是Xavier家的私有财产。它的位置处于赫尔镇的边界，走到繁华的街区需约十五分钟的脚程，仿佛被隔离在外的一个突兀而独立的存在——这座比镇议会楼还奢华的建筑物是维多利亚时代的建筑，鱼鳞般的木瓦墙壁上覆盖厚厚一层已经呈现出枯色的常春藤，就连前门上也找得到精雕细琢的浮雕。

大宅彰显出Xavier夫妇显赫的身世——继承爵位的世袭、成功的西洋商人。Xavier一家也就有了让赫尔镇上人数不足一千的居民们或羡慕或妒忌的理由，他们难得见这对夫妇在镇上转悠，便将夫妇按照他们心中的形象描述成心高气傲、不屑与普通人为伍的冷漠贵族，并在茶余饭后臆测这对夫妇是否在法国也有一整座庄园、曾被乔治六世接见等等。

 

……

此时，Xavier宅内门窗紧闭，屋外呼啸的寒风也无法通过一丝缝隙钻进去。燃木壁炉内跳跃的火苗如热情扭动腰肢的吉普斯舞者，照亮了昏暗的屋，却仍然缺乏温暖。

小男孩坐在壁炉旁的沙发上——与其说是“坐”，倒不如说“蜷缩”成一团。他身上裹着柔软的驼色羊毛毯，发梢微卷的棕发由女佣梳得整齐服帖，在暖光的照射下的小脸一半白里透红，另一半则沉浸于阴影之中。他手边是一摞整齐叠放的精装硬皮书，他现在却对它们兴味索然，而是将注意力转向大门。

 

Charles Xavier——赫尔镇上最令人羡慕的孩子，是人们口中“含着金汤匙出生，从小衣食无忧，头脑又聪明”的上帝的宠儿。但即便身为家中独子却并不能独占父母的宠爱，他是由家中的保姆Nancy和老管家James照顾长大的，与父母共度的时光少得可怜。

 

今天是Charles的十二岁生日，常年奔波在外的Xavier夫妇早在这趟印度之行前便答应他回家一起庆祝生日，随着时间迁移，距离午夜十二点愈发接近，Charles原本欢呼雀跃的心情也沉沉下坠。

 

大门蓦地被推开，发出“吱呀”一声响。Charles凝神一看，老管家James捧着什么东西走了进来。

“是爸爸妈妈？他们回来了吗？”Charles赶紧掀开毯子，心中的哀愁一扫而空，从沙发上一跃而起，然后迅速理了理衣襟，一阵小跑着奔向管家。他伸长脖子往管家的身后张望，只希望睹见两个许久未见的身影。

 

“抱歉，我的小主人。我刚刚收到老爷和夫人的电报——由于天气恶劣，他们原本计划乘坐的轮船班次被临时取消。但请别失望——他们早料想到归程或许会被耽误，提前就寄来了礼物，正好及时赶到。”

老管家James见小少爷的蓝眸中溢满失落，不禁说了些漂亮话让他振奋一些，但心中也难免心疼小少爷。

 

Xavier夫妇已经外出三个月了，这是他们与Charles分隔时间最长的一次。两人面容在他脑中变得有些模糊，只能透过书桌上的相框来怀念他们。

 

“少爷，您不妨看看这份礼物？”James将一个巴掌大的盒子交给Charles。

Charles虽被父母无法归来的坏消息打击一番，但勉强挤出一个笑容。事实上能与父母相见才是他现在最奢求的礼物。 

 

他垂下眼帘，对那精致的小盒子又难掩好奇，于是小心翼翼地端着盒子到壁炉前坐下。

借着火苗散发出的微弱光芒，他细细观察起这木质的盒子：它表面涂着一层猩红色的漆，盒身上雕刻着的充满异国风情的繁复花纹体现出它的价值不菲，但总散发着一股古老的邪气。

父母自然不会是送珠宝，但什么东西还会装在精致的盒中？毕竟往年生日父母送的最频繁的就是书籍。

 

在好奇心驱使下，Charles打开了那小巧的盒子，这一瞧便让他诧异地瞪圆了眼——红色丝绒垫子上躺着的“礼物”形似小型动物的爪子，被风干后制作成了木乃伊。干枯的皮肤纹路和灰白色的指甲让他胃里一阵翻滚，强忍住将盒子丢到几米远的冲动。

 

Charles虽无法从小同父母一起四处游历，却也透过书籍了解到不少奇珍异物，但没有什么如眼前的东西这般惊悚。这份“礼物”看上去就像赫尔镇孩子们的恶作剧把戏，再不然就是被诅咒了的黑魔法物品。

“这是什么？James管家，这真的是父母寄来的？”Charles不解地问，潜藏起心中的不满。

“当然！虽然我也不确定老爷和夫人为什么会送这样一份礼物……您不妨先看看他们的留言。”

 

Charles怔松地看着来自父母的赠言，似乎仍未从震惊中完全恢复。他盯着牛皮纸上几行潦草的字迹，迫不及待地想要寻求解释——

 

「亲爱的Charles，

十二岁生日快乐！我们多想现在就回到英国亲吻你的脸颊，希望这份礼物与我们一同来到你身边！

这不是一份普通的生日礼物，我们在印度北方宗教圣地瓦拉纳西时从一位大商贩那儿得到的神物，据说一位托钵僧用符咒镇住了它，上面依附着强大的魔力。用右手握住猴爪就能实现三个愿望，而那位商贩也是因此实现了他所以的愿望后才将它转手于我们。

你是我们最珍贵的宝贝，愿好运伴你一生！

爱你的父母」

 

“三个愿望？这也太玄乎了！”Charles不禁小声惊呼。他又狐疑地瞄了眼猴爪，这丑陋干枯的小魔物竟拥有《天方夜谭》中神灯的威力，他便情不自禁地被吸引住了。

“说不定这真的是件被下了咒语的神物，听说印度是个神秘的东方国度……无论如何，这是老爷和夫人的一番好意，您可一定要保管好。”

 

老管家James虽也不太相信那印度商贩的说辞，对Xavier夫妇送来的礼物有所疑惑——无论是否真的能令人梦想成真，将一个黑乎乎的玩意儿郑重其事地放在盒内打上丝带，它都不是一份适合孩子的礼物，他甚至担心小主人去碰触那上面似乎还残留腐烂气味的爪子。但老管家还是言不由衷地劝Charles将它留下。

 

即便老管家不说，Charles也不会一气之下将它扔入壁炉内——与之相反的，他又打量了猴爪几眼， 在心里打定主意，明天就将这猴爪捎去给他的朋友Erik瞧瞧。

较他年长两岁的Erik是他在赫尔镇上唯一的朋友，两人有所交集的契机也是因为Erik家经营着一家小小的书店，Erik也不向镇上的大部分孩子因为他的与众不同而排斥，于是很快成了无话不谈、能够一同在赫尔镇冒险的伙伴。

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**“我们以为知道自己想要什么，但事实是，在愿望达成之前我们并不清楚。**

**有时候当我们已经拥有，才发现这并非自己最初的本意——但为时已晚。** **”**

**II.**

获得猴爪的晚上，Charles在睡梦中发觉自己置身于千里外的印度，正同父母观赏壁画中栩栩如生的印度神明。拥有凶猛外貌的迦梨女神狰狞地挥舞十只手臂，脚踩她的丈夫——毁灭之神湿婆。她其中一只右手握有干瘪丑陋的猴爪。色彩艳丽的壁画满是不祥的意味。

 

Charles只将这场梦境当成「日有所想，夜有所梦」。但他一夜睡得很不安稳，早早起了床，将那猩红色的小盒子塞进茶褐色西裤的口袋。他打算早餐时间过后独自去镇上的兰谢尔书店找Erik，迫不及待地想同他分享这份古老怪异的礼物。

 

Charles正要下楼，突然听到窗外传来声响——他不会听错老管家浑厚的嗓音。James正对家中的男佣发号施令，大清早便忍着降至零下的气温，在门口忙活不停。

他略感困惑，便拉开窗帘的一角一探究竟。

他的额头抵在冰凉的窗面，用指尖抹去玻璃上沾着的白霜。他睹见男佣们正手拿清洁工具打扫地面上的污渍，从这角度看不清他们是否在扫昨晚被狂风刮落的枯叶，还是其它被吹来的东西。

 

Charles下楼后询问为他准备早餐的保姆Nancy，这位面容慈祥的年迈妇人踌躇不已，在他的再三追问下才慢吞吞地道明缘由——

“应该是昨天有飞行队路过，撞到从北方飞来的一群雪雁，雪雁的尸体坠到了门口。James先生正和其他人在打扫。”

Charles听后嘴角微抽，并不相信这敷衍的理由——先不说昨日并未听到机翼滑翔声，也没有雪雁路过的鸣叫，就算真的碰到事故，不偏不倚砸在家门口的概率也太小了。

 

Nancy见Charles一脸的不信任甚至有意出门，赶紧开口阻止——

“小少爷，您还是别去了，免得糟蹋胃口。”她叹息道，“清洁工作本来是由Mary去做，但她实在受不了那气味。”

 

Charles听了Nancy的话，匆匆用完餐后绕过了家中佣人的眼皮子，从后门离开府邸——不然这帮对小少爷保护得紧的佣人是不会放心让他一人外出的，与其说需要全程陪伴确保安全，不如说是监视他的一举一动。12岁的孩子多少有些叛逆心理，将自己当成能够一面独当的小大人。

 

他路过后院角落的垃圾堆积处，浓重的血腥味扑鼻而来。他注意到动物身上血忽淋拉的肉块和脏兮兮的羽毛，感到胃里的酸水往喉咙上泛。他赶紧移开视线。

他们的清洁速度值得赞扬，但处理得并不干净。

至于这是谁的手笔，Charles心知肚明，事实上他们都清楚这东西的来历却不愿道破。

 

……

 

抵达兰谢尔书店时，正在守店的是Erik的母亲。她热情地将Charles唤进屋，推荐近日新进的一批书籍——Charles是这镇上的大客户，加上他又是个十分讨大人喜爱的乖孩子。

正在一边整理书架的Erik对她轻摇头，将Charles拉到一个僻静的角落——从好友比以往黯淡的笑容中推断出他今日的兴致不高。

 

Erik不是一个喜欢将事事观察得细致入微的少年，但总不自觉地对Charles倾注过多的关注，能够一眼看出他的状态。加之年长对方两岁，比起朋友，Erik像是一位可靠的兄长，每每看到他细腿伶仃好欺负的模样就叫Erik忧心忡忡。

 

“你怎么了？Mike那帮人又惹你麻烦了？我去揍他们——”Erik打量Charles的眼神叫后者不自在。

“放心，我并没碰到他们。”Charles摇头，然后开门见山，“事实上我这次找你是为了这个——”

他从裤袋里掏出盒子。Erik见到猴爪的那刹那，显露在脸上的震惊不亚于Charles，但又在下一刻恢复平静。

 

“果然是Mike这家伙！”他咬牙切齿，如果不是Charles拉住他，他恐怕要卷起衣袖去教训住在下一个街区的Mike。

“不不！Erik你想多了！”Charles以强调的口吻说道，“这是爸爸妈妈送我的生日礼物。”

他详细讲了一遍昨晚的情况，生怕Erik不信，还将随礼物一起送来的信笺给他看。

Erik不可思议地盯着猴爪，很难理解怎么会有父母会送孩子这样古怪的礼物。

 

“我想到了《魔瓶》的故事。”Erik说，后者忙不迭点头。他们想到一块儿去了。

——传说魔瓶中住着一个魔鬼，谁买了这瓶子，魔鬼就能实现主人的所有愿望，但如果不在生前以更低的价格卖给别人，魔瓶的主人死后就将在地狱饱受烈火煎熬——这是人为了满足一时的欲望做出的等价交换，正如天下没有免费的午餐，没有什么是不劳而获的，相应的代价就是「愿望」本身的价格。结果，获得财富、名利、爱情的主人想尽办法将魔瓶转手。

 

“我感到不安。”Charles坦白道。

“得了，这八成是假的。”Erik私底下是个绝对的无神论者。

说归说，两人燃起的好奇心难以被浇灭，对猴爪的态度还带着一丝丝的惧怕。

他们讨论出的结果是——做一个实验。

 

“我们可以许一个小愿，一个既不需要付出太大带价又不违背自然规律和秩序的愿望。”Charles瞅了瞅正皱眉思考的Erik。

“比如？”

“比如……比如「希望父母快回家和我一起度过圣诞节」。”Charles轻咳几声，有些尴尬地别开目光，嗓音隐隐颤抖，怕Erik觉得他幼稚。“父母若顺利踏上归程，大概会在圣诞节前夕回家，我觉得没什么问题。”

Erik本想说这原本就是会成真的事，不能算愿望，但半晌后还是咽了下去。他能够感受到Charles期待父母归来的迫切心情。

 

“这是个很安全的愿望。”

得到Erik的肯定后，Charles松了口气，眼眸中有了光彩。

“唔，我该做什么……’用右手握住猴爪就能实现愿望。‘”他朗诵着信笺上的留言，手指碰触到猴爪时有点嫌弃，但他发觉这并不如自己想象中的反胃。

“准备好了？”Erik聚精会神地看着猴爪。

“嗯！”Charles觉得他们这行为有点好笑，唇角泄出一丝笑意，“我的愿望是让爸爸妈妈快些回家，和我一起过圣诞节。”

 

出乎意料的是，猴爪在下一刻毫无征兆地动了起来。

“哇啊——”

Charles感到猴爪的指甲前沿划过自己的掌心，他脑中一片茫然，一股冻透骨髓的寒意顺着脚趾扩散到全身。他吓得赶紧将它扔入盒中。不一会儿它便没了动静，乖巧地躺在红丝绒上。

“它刚才动了！”

“……你确定？你刚才握得太紧，我没看到。”Erik见他的表情不像在开玩笑，便低头仔细端详猴爪，还有手指戳了戳它，这一看就是死物。

“是真的！”

 

Charles惊魂未定。但Erik也不知怎样安慰他——倘若愿望真的实现，这一切就太疯狂了。Erik的信念都将因此动摇。

 

Charles在兰谢尔书店待到中午，期间一直同Erik进行读书笔记交流，努力克制着自己别去想猴爪。

他扫了眼时间，心想再不回去James就得担心他了，便决定打道回府。Erik坚持送他回家，Charles对他过度的保护欲哭笑不得，但两人没走多远，他才意识到Erik陪伴他是多么值得庆幸的事——

 

正午是孩童出来游玩的最佳时机。俩人在街道拐弯处碰到Mike和他的小帮派里的孩子，这帮家伙恐怕在小巷口埋伏很久了——他们不会放过任何一个挖苦Charles的机会。

他们大多出身贫寒，对高枕无忧的Charles也就愈发看不顺眼，连带着对家庭条件较优的Erik心生厌恶——无奈Erik身手敏捷，Mike总是欺负不成反被教训。

但仗着人数众多，他们也不太怕紧绷脸庞的Erik了。

 

“看呐，这不是大富豪Xavier家的少爷吗！”Mike的挑衅的手段极为幼稚。他咧嘴大笑，露出两排层次不齐的牙，还缺了一颗门牙，那黑窟窿看着叫人不舒服。

“还有小少爷的护花使者！” Mike的好帮手Emilia跟着讥讽。她是个瘦高如竹竿的女孩儿，欺凌的手段试起来十分娴熟。

 

Charles的戒心写在脸上，嘴唇紧抿成一条线，以沉默反击。有Erik站在身侧他感到很安心。

 

“我警告你们别靠近。”Erik见他们没有退让的意思，当即挽起了袖子想恐吓一番。

“别这样Lehnsherr，我们是来祝小少爷生日快乐的，可别歪曲了我们一番好意！”Emilia转动着眼珠，尖锐的嗓音如剐肉的刀片，“不知道Xavier是否还喜欢我们今早送去的大礼？为了这礼物，我们可是从昨天早上就开始准备。”

 

“果然是你们。”回想起那些令人作呕的碎肉，Charles冷静地说，心里却仿若被那刀尖划伤了，引来针刺般的疼。

“不愧是拥有天才头脑的Xavier！”Mike右侧的Albert鼓掌叫好。

 

Charles至今无法理解，这些溢于言表的恶意从何而来？他不是没想和他们好好相处，但他们的态度只更加恶劣——从他的外貌到身世，里里外外评价一番——也许这恨意是由内而外，在心底生根发芽长出来的东西，靠后天没法儿去除。而他们也正享受着欺负有钱人家少爷的快感。

 

Mike找到空隙，上前推了一把Charles——没有什么意思，只是纯粹的泄愤。正在发愣的Charles向后跌去，Erik眼疾手快地扶稳他，小盒子顺着口袋滑下来，摔在地面时被撞开了。

“这是什么！？”

Mike眼尖地发现猴爪，Erik却趁着他有动作前迅速拾起它——决不能让它落入心怀邪念之人手中。

 

“Xavier身上带着恶心的动物标本！”Mike回头向同伴们大喊，引起一阵哄笑。“看来你有收藏死物的爱好，那么我想你一定很喜欢我们的礼物！很好——我现在有一个很棒的圣诞节礼物的点子！”

“闭嘴。”Erik用眼神呵斥他们。

“不管你的事。”Charles感到自己的耳膜被那洪钟般的笑声震得发疼。

“啧，怪不得Xavier夫妇常年在外，恐怕就是不想面对有特殊癖好的儿子！”

“少胡编乱造了！”Charles反驳道，然后牙齿死死咬住下唇，良好的家教让他搜肠刮肚也找不到辱骂人的形容词。

 

Erik是真的要冲上来了，但Mike见好就收，对他们笑嘻嘻地做了个鬼脸，嘴上喊着“去给Xavier准备礼物”，化作鸟飞兽散转身就跑。

“下次一定要让他们吃些苦头，尤其是Mike！”Erik愤愤地说，然后将手中的猴爪重新塞进盒子递给Charles。

“算了，不和他们一般见识。”Charles叹气，“你也别太冲动，要是真出了什么事倒霉的不会是他们。”

“就因为你太好妥协了，他们才三番五次找你麻烦！”

Erik的恨铁不成钢只换来他的无奈一笑，Erik更加警惕地观察着周遭的情况，顺利将他送回家。

 

……

今夜的赫尔镇不平静。

即便Charles住在镇子的边际，也能感受到那种不安宁的紧张气氛，从百迷远的地方就能听到男人们响亮的议论和女人撕心裂肺的哭嚎。

 

从镇上购买家用归来的Nancy一脸失魂落魄，这模样更加证实了Charles的直觉。

“外面发生什么了？”他问。

“唉……是Johnson太太家……发生了不幸。”Nancy这次没有瞒他，将自己所见所闻复述一遍。“她丈夫多年酗酒，今天因为心情不顺喝多了，回家后发起酒疯，用皮带拼命抽打他们的孩子。”

“Johnson家的孩子——”

“听Johnson太太说，他们的孩子应该是叫Mike，”Nancy并未注意到他的面部变化，以沉重地腔调宣布着这个坏消息，“这孩子被活活打死了。警官赶过去打算逮捕Johnson先生。”

“！！”

 

这突如其来的惊吓好比巨雷一头劈下，砸得Charles两眼昏花。

他没再继续听下去，也没时间悼念Mike，而是转身拔腿跑上楼，冲进卧室打开盒子——猴爪正安静地躺在那儿，丝毫未有动弹。

令他熟悉的寒意又出现了——它渗透进紧肤，纠缠着自己每一根神经。他重重打了个寒颤。导致这一切的正是那毫不起眼、本应当在很久以前就被当成垃圾处理掉的猴爪。

 

“不，应当只是巧合，我可没许这种邪恶的愿望……”他轻声呢喃，绞尽脑汁回忆起白天发生的小插曲，究竟哪里不对劲？

他曾对Johnson一家的家暴略有耳闻，但说是巧合又无法令他信服，毕竟……

毕竟Erik才说过——下次一定要让他们吃些苦头，尤其是Mike——同天晚上Mike就挨揍了，并且为此付出生命，但这两件事并没有直接关系。 

 

“糟糕！难不成是那个时候——”

Charles瞳孔猛缩，紧紧揪住脑中差点儿闪过的某个细节不放——

Erik在说出这番言辞时，手中正握着猴爪。

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 本章开头引言出自Alexandra Potter的作品《Be Careful What You Wish For》，原文：  
> “We think we know what we want, but we can never really know until we’ve got it. And sometimes when we have, we discover we never really wanted it in the first place-but then it's too late.”
> 
>  
> 
> \- 飞机撞到雪雁是真事，尸体都掉在车窗上了……这种事故都能有（扶额）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配合BGM: Lacrimosa (Requiem in D minor, K. 626) -- 莫扎特安魂曲第六乐章：痛哭之日

**一时的愉悦总让人感到不安，指不定下一刻便会被命运剥夺。**

 

**III.**

 

三日后，Mike的葬礼在赫尔镇上唯一的小教堂内举行，小镇上大部分居民都参加了。心怀罪恶感的Charles也不例外——他身着体面合身的西装，神情麻木地盯着那具对于Mike而言过大的硬木棺材，不知该何心态面对他曾经的敌人。

 

但站在这里的人们之中又有多少是真的在缅怀Mike？Mike年纪虽小但坏到了骨子里，霸凌和小偷小摸的事儿没少干，甚至对一些大人而言他的离开使他们松口气（比如开面包坊的Williams大叔）。

恐怕只有他的生母一人感到悲伤——那位瘦骨嶙峋的妇人，被噩耗缠身的她在短短几天内看上去老了几十岁，仿佛只要稍加刺激便会爆发大哭。她在他们抬棺材进来时瘫倒在地，被夫人们手忙脚乱搀扶到一旁。

 

Charles凝视前方，在牧师胸前的十字架上打转，然后又不可抑制地转移到棺材上。他感到这很不真实，有一瞬间还以为Mike会突然从棺材里跳出，向他们投来鬼脸般的夸张笑容——这会是他迄今为止最成功的恶作剧，他以观赏人们目瞪口呆的滑稽表情为乐。

 

在牧师念悼念词时，Charles的手指紧紧按住装有猴爪的口袋。他感到肩膀两侧各站着恶魔与天使，陷入与浮士德一般窘境。他们尖声吼叫，都想凭借压迫之势战胜对方，压过彼此的声音。

——这是你想要的吗？

——不，不……这不是Charles发出的愿望！他没做错什么！

——但他正在自责！

 

Charles被两种声音搅得心烦意乱，不自在地扭动了下身体，哪怕他们只存在于自己脑海中。站在他斜前方的Emilia突然侧过头用余光奇怪地看他。作为Mike的好友她似乎并不为他感到悲伤，可能是因为她将会“接任”成为引领孩子们的头儿。Charles与她四目相对，顿时浑身僵硬，急切转开了视线——他确实很心虚。哪怕他唯一的错误只是拥有猴爪。

 

漫长的葬礼后，Charles迈开发麻的双腿往外走，他已记不得牧师所说的那些悼念词了。

外面天气晴朗，天空蓝得不见一丝云彩，绚烂的阳光刺痛他的双眸，这在十二月不常见——真是明媚又阴郁的日子。

 

他在离开教堂的人群中搜寻到Erik。他踌躇了一下，不知是否该将愿望实现的可能性告诉对方。Erik的承受力可比他强。

“Hey，Erik！”

Erik看到他并不惊讶，轻点了下头，两人步行到兰谢尔书店，一路上相继无言，各怀心事。

 

书店的地下室是属于他俩的秘密基地，也只有那里会让Charles感到绝对安全。

更多时候他们会坐在铺了地毯的原木地板上讨论对同龄人而言过于深奥的话题、在棋盘上厮杀、或是计划下一次探险。但这一次——Charles只感到心脏沉沉敲击胸口，紧张得手心渗出汗水。

 

“那么，你想说什么？”Erik不冷不热地问。他对Mike的死讯没有特别的表现，这证实了Charles的想法，他在无意识的情况下发动了猴爪上的魔咒。

Charles在心里唾弃自己太迷信，但他无法不开口，无论Erik能否接受他疯狂的说辞。

“你不觉得Mike死的有些蹊跷吗？”

“为什么？”Erik挑眉，“Johnson家的状况镇上人尽皆知。”

“我是说，我们昨天才见过他，而且……你还记得他们跑开前你说的话吗？”他的眼神飘忽，开始担心Erik的反应。

 

Erik眯着眼，努力追忆昨日的片段。

“……下次要教训Mike？”

“……对。当时你刚好捡起猴爪。”

“我觉得你现在变得有点儿神经质。”Erik摇头叹气，将他的话当成受打击后的胡思乱想，“猴爪完全没反应，说明这也根本不是个愿望。再说就算它真的很灵验，根据愿望的顺序你的父母也应该回来了。”

“虽然如此，世上真有这样的巧合吗？也许Mike Johnson他本不该倒霉。”

“你的想法很大胆，但不切实际——这可不像你。”Erik尖锐地评价，但又觉得自己的话伤害到Charles，他伸手揉揉对方毛茸茸的棕脑袋。“你别想太多了。”

 

Charles蹙眉，作出不符年纪的沉思状。

 “无论如何，这猴爪太邪乎了。我们找时间将它销毁吧，免得再招来祸事。”

“天呐，Charles，你什么时候这样迷信了！？更何况它是你父母送的礼物。”

看吧！Erik的反应和他设想的如出一辙。尽管Erik说得有理，但他没法阻止自己不去往不科学的方面想。他的大脑有点不受使唤了。

既然怕父母追问而不能轻易丢弃，Charles决定回家后将猴爪锁在抽屉最下层，然后将有关它的疑虑全部埋在心底。

 

“大部分人都在为Mike的消失窃喜。比如Emilia那帮坏家伙，他们以前可都是Mike的陪衬品和出气筒，这回终于熬出头了。”Erik不禁觉得好笑，“恐怕只有你一人是发自内心地为他难过。”

“我讨厌他，但还有到为他的死感到开心的地步。他还是个孩子，我想如果不是因为家庭缘故，他也不会是这种性格。”他鼓着腮帮子瞪视Erik，一本正经地给对方上起了道德伦理课。

Erik一副噎住的表情，受不了好友的絮絮叨叨而捂住耳朵。

“好了小圣人。世界上的人若都和你一样就不会有战争和希特勒了。”

“遗憾的是正好相反。”

 

Charles没心情下棋，便早早打道回府。Erik盯着他的背影，无奈地扯了扯嘴角。他有时隐约能够理解Mike他们对待Charles时的心情。他聪明善良，但想法过于理想主义，仿若活在粉饰后的乌托邦世界，眼中容不下一丝杂念，也拒绝思考人性上的污点。

越是如此，就越让人有染黑他的欲望。

 

但Erik依然很好奇——在得知Mike死讯时，Charles难道就没有生出一点儿带有辛酸而恶意的愉悦？

生作为人，他不可能没有过。

 

Charles怀着沉甸甸的心情回家，老管家却早早站在玄关等候，对他笑脸相迎，让他不禁奇怪。

“怎么了？”

“少爷，我们收到一个好消息！”James笑起来时脸上的皱纹如同树干的道道纹路——Charles在心里做了一个不美好的比喻。“您的父母三天前寄了信，说是已经启程回英国了。相信圣诞节前夕会抵达！”

“真的！？”

Charles不禁提高嗓音喊出声。James点头，当成小少爷因为能同父母过节而倍感欣喜。

 

“我们可以开始布置圣诞树了。今年不如将主色改成金色和紫色！”旁边的Nancy拍了下手，兴致勃勃地说明天就去镇上采购一些新的装饰物和缎带。Xavier夫妇难得回家过节，她得带动大家做一番大扫除。

 

Charles起初笑得有些勉强。他接过父母的书信，盯着那短短几句话，难以平息心中涌现的惊涛骇浪——他更加控制不住那些奇异的想法了。难道这也是源于猴爪神秘的力量？

但很快，这个消息让他情不自禁地雀跃，掩盖了他对于猴爪的疑虑、洗刷了对Mike的愧疚。他开始期待父母从千里之外带回来的游历故事、充满异国风情的小玩意儿。十二月的寒冬也不再难以忍受……纵然Charles少年老成，他始终是个需要被关怀的孩童。

 

Charles难以抑制他的期待，因兴奋而无法入眠，于是爬在自己那张小书桌上准备父母的节日贺卡，但它长度可嘉，最后成了一封信。连带着James、Nancy、Erik的份都一并写好了。

他喜滋滋地暗想，明天一定要将这消息告诉Erik——这恐怕是身为Charles唯一的朋友的福利，Xavier夫妇出行时总会想着给Erik也准备点小礼物感谢他的陪伴。这总能让Erik很受用——毕竟上次得到的大理石地球仪就令他爱不释手，Charles去书店经常看到他兴致盎然地拨弄着孔雀蓝色的地球，眼神追寻着那些他此生接触不到却又深深吸引他的大陆。

 

……

但到了翌日，当Charles笑着对他说父母要提前行程时，Erik的表情蓦地十分古怪，他睁大眼，像是受到惊吓，正在进行书籍分类的他将开头字母「A」的书塞进了下一层「F」的书架上。

“你怎么了？不舒服？”Charles没见他露出过这种神情。

“……现在事情就蹊跷了。”Erik拖长了语调，思考怎样组织语言。“你的愿望实现了。”

“丝毫未差。”

“一字不差。”

“这很疯狂。但只要父母能够回来……我也很开心！”

 

Charles的蓝眼闪烁着光，那是自从他父母启程后就很难见到的神色，仿若他已将镇上四天前发生的惨剧跑置于脑后。这令Erik不忍打断他对圣诞节的各种幻想——但Erik必须和他谈谈那些不太美好的事。

 

“Charles，如果这是真的……如果猴爪真的有这种威力。我请你提醒我，那天握着猴爪时我还说了什么？”Erik深呼一口气，不确定地问。

Charles起初并未反应过来，愣了整整五秒后，面上闪过一瞬即使的惊吓。

“你说‘下次一定要让他们吃些苦头’……难道他们会出事？就像Mike那样？”

“不，我记得自己强调了Mike。”但不难保证他们会撞见什么倒霉事——Erik将后半段咽了回去，此刻的他多希望猴爪漏听了这一段！

“我们得去告诉他们。”

“怎么说？警告他们危险随时会降临？他们不会听的。”

“但如果这是真的，我们不能坐以待毙！”

“也许你可以许个愿希望他们平平安安。”

“老实说我希望再也不去碰猴爪了。”

 

他们争执了约乎半小时，Charles的态度斩钉截铁，但Erik拒绝他的多种提议，二人吹鼻子瞪眼，最后只能红着脸（给气的）一起出了书店——总之先找到观察对象再想怎么办！

 

Emilia他们的据点很好找，就在距离小镇边界的一座废弃工厂，在工业革命前曾是纺织厂。大人们若见孩子天黑也不回家，十有八九能在这儿找到。但这并非一个令大人放心的游戏场——Mike曾经在这里组织过几次「战争游戏」，命令几个不受他待见的孩子当德军一方，他们则是盟军。前不久一个扮演纳粹的小男孩就被揍得缺了门牙。

 

Charles见到这工厂第一眼就显露出他的不喜爱，即便在大晴天下它看上像是一座阴森森的灰色钢铁城，就连空气中弥漫的气味也……

“怎么有烧焦的味道？”

Charles低声说。然后又嗅了嗅，这绝不是工厂自身带有的气味。

“那里有烟！”

Erik指着那在蓝天衬托下尤为显眼的一缕灰色烟雾。

 

他俩对视一眼，很有默契地拔腿往前跑——

烟雾从二楼的小隔间传来，Erik似乎对这里更熟悉，比Charles更快地跑到那儿——

“门是锁的？”Erik皱眉，然后大力敲了敲门。

Charles紧随其后，他左耳贴在铁门上，听到里面有些动静。

“有人吗！”他大喊，从里面隐约传来孩子的呜咽声。“Erik，我们把门撞开！”

 

纵然两人合力，他们毕竟还是小孩，撞了几下就感到身体半侧发疼使不上力。而门丝毫没有开的迹象。

“我去镇子上喊大人——”

“不，还是我去！”Erik制止了他，没等对方回复就往下跑——他的脚力比Charles好多了。

 

Charles在胸口画了个十字，然后以最高分贝朝屋里的人大喊“很快有人来帮你们！”

他泄愤似的锤了几下铁门，手掌又红又烫。然后他转身后背紧贴铁门，喘着粗气，突然很后悔没将猴爪带上，不然他就能许一个让孩子们平安的愿望。

 

——实在太难熬了。

他没法儿冷静，有着一颗聪明的脑袋却是个无法伸出援手的废人。他想跑开，但他又必须坚守。

 

“这也是你的杰作吗，猴爪？”

Charles按着狂跳的胸口，泪水被挤出眼眶，恐惧在他的血管里游泳。难以想象短短几天他便经历了这样多的大起大伏。

即便脑中混乱一片也知道整件事有驳常理——上锁的铁门和传来的烟雾恰好出现在许愿之后，如果里面困着的是Emilia他们，他不得不相信猴爪是灵验的。

 

Erik的动作迅速（即便在Charles看来他那一刻钟的等待像是过了一世纪），大人们有些提着装满水的水桶，年轻力壮的男人负责将门撞开。

Erik将神情恍惚的Charles拉到一边，双唇紧抿成一道直线，脸色阴沉可怖。

 

——他也开始愧疚。

 

以至于Charles感受到他的颤抖，于是紧握住他的手试图给予安慰。

“没关系，幸亏我们来得及时，他们不会有事！”他强颜欢笑。

“你是正确的。”这恐怕是Erik第一次直白地对他表示肯定。

“我很希望自己是错误的。”

 

门终于开了，大人捧着水桶冲进屋，嘴里发出呀呀的喊声。他们挡住Erik和Charles的视线，两人不禁瞪大眼凑了过去。

“上帝保佑他们还活着！”跟进去前，Charles低声祈祷。

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章EC之间的对话融入了一点点《第一战》时两人的理念（大概）
> 
> 《痛哭之日》歌词：“当那痛哭之日，罪人从灰烬中，复活受审判。求以慈爱对待他们。哦主，耶稣慈悲的主，赐他们安息。阿们。”


	4. Chapter 4

**“天主，求你使我们回心转意，显示你的慈颜，好拯救我们。”（咏80** **：** **2** **-** **3** **，** **15-16** **，** **18-19** **）**

**IV.**

 

被困在废弃工厂杂物室的孩子们被及时救了出来，但吸进的烟雾浓度过高而陷入昏迷状态，其中最倒霉的Emilia由于最接近火源导致中度烧伤，被抬出门外时痛得嗷嗷叫。

谁也不知道火是怎么燃起来的，杂物室又为何上了锁。赶来的大人之中较有学问的认为是太阳斜照的位置导致起火，但这说法难以让人信服。

 

“那帮孩子不可能没注意到太阳光和凸透镜引起的燃烧，也不应该烧得这么旺！”在回家的路上，受惊的Charles喋喋不休。他认定了这是猴爪搞的鬼。

但Erik的注意力并不在这件异乎寻常的事故原因上。

“我们干涉了愿望，我担心这会招来不好的效应。”

“呃……”Charles愣了愣，“但或许猴爪早就遇见了变数？当初的‘愿望’也并非让他们命归西天。”

Erik耸耸肩，他脸色极差，担忧溢于言表。

 

“我们明天把它处理掉吧？”Charles再次问。这回Erik毫不迟疑地点头。

“烧掉它？”

“真担心用这种销毁方式会招来厄运，不如埋到后山森林？”

“好吧，火烧确实令人担心。可惜这里不靠海……当下只能用掩埋的方式了。”

Erik强装镇定，但不得不承认还是对那魔物有些许畏惧。

 

俩人约定两天后在书店接头，一起将猴爪掩埋。若Xavier夫妇日后问起，Charles就想办法转移话题。反正他们赠予的礼物数量众多，很快就会将猴爪抛诸脑后。因它魔力引起的疯狂也只将是属于Erik和Charles的秘密。

 

但他们并未料到，计划总赶不上变化。

 

……

今年的第一场大雪在清晨降临，一直持续到傍晚。Nancy小心翼翼地为小主人点起油灯，摇曳的暗黄烛光照在一张深锁眉头的稚嫩脸庞上。

“Charles小少爷，您为何愁眉苦脸呐？老爷和夫人很快就要回来了。”她疑惑地问，然后侧过头看窗外鹅绒似的雪花，那随之搬来的狂风吹得窗子呜呜作响，恐怕明天一早会看到满地的枯枝残叶。James又要头疼了。

“噢，没什么。我只是担心雪越下越大，路上不安全。”

Charles敷衍道。他真正担心的是猴爪——真希望盘绕在心头的不祥预感只是神经过敏的产物。

 

“别担心，他们一定会顺利归来的，今晚也许正在伦敦歇脚。您不如早点休息吧？”

“好的。”

Charles点头。整日的东奔西跑已让他疲累不堪，若要让Erik知晓可会被嘲笑他体能糟糕。

 

他在床上辗转周折，熬了将近两小时才逐渐有些睡意。但就当他迷迷糊糊阖眼时，房门被“砰”地一声撞开了。

“！”

他蓦地从床上跳起，一头雾水地瞪视James——他身着睡袍，左手握烛台，右手攥着一团已经皱巴巴纸张。

 

“怎么回事？”James从不莽撞闯进屋。

“我可怜的小少爷啊，您还是自己看一看从伯明翰发来的电报吧！我已经悲痛得说不出话来了！”James近乎哀嚎的腔调叫Charles听了毛骨悚然。他走近时惊觉老管家已是老泪纵横。

“伯明翰？天呐，究竟发生了什么？”

James的冒冒失失惊动了宅内的佣人，纷纷站在很远的地方不敢靠近。Charles却能听到他们的窃窃私语。

 

Charles快速扫了眼电报，随即陷入一阵令人头皮发麻的静默，空气如凝脂般沉重。 

 

Xavier夫妇为了在平安夜前归来，执意冒大雪赶路。因天气差视线受阻、路面结冰发生了事故，马车坠入悬崖。

事发地点就在距离赫尔镇50英里处，死亡时间估测是今日下午，包括一门马夫和夫妇两人。倘若不发生意外，他们现在应当已经抵达了。

伯明翰的搜救队已将他们的尸体寻回，正在往这里送。

 

Charles只感到脑中“轰隆！”一声，像是被引爆的烟花喷射，炸得脑浆四溅。他第一次恨透了自己对厄运的直觉。

他下意识地抹了把脸，滚烫的泪珠从眼眶涌出，很快便浸湿了衣襟。

James双眼呆滞，蹒跚地退了出去，徒留Charles一人在原地承受痛楚。

 

——报应！报应！这就是擅改命运的代价，你终于能和父母团聚了，却是以这种悲剧的方式！

——嘘！Charles什么也没错，他不该承受这一切！不公平！

——蠢货，这不正是他的许愿内容吗？一起过圣诞节！他们的尸体明天就会被送到！

 

Charles将电报一点点撕了个粉碎，扔到床底下。然后他拖着身躯回到床上，钻进被窝，用枕头捂住了头，仿佛这样便能忘却现实——他甚至认为这是假的，失事马车上的夫妇并不是Xavier，搜救队因为晚上视线昏暗才认错了人！

没错，一定是这样！

他得耐心熬过今晚等到白天，或许伯明翰搜救队很快会发致歉电报，十分抱歉地表示死者并非Charles的父母。

 

……

 

在赫尔镇这九百多居民的镇子上，什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事都能被当做话题而被人津津乐道，更别提死人的大事了。而最近不祥的新闻一桩接一桩，让平日无聊到只能翻旧闻的居民措手不及，也有诸多不安的母亲们向丈夫表达搬走的意愿。

 

“我就说啊，这镇子名字就很不吉利，很多年前恐怕闹出过不少古怪事。你们不觉得最近这儿有一股不祥之气吗？”

“这下连Xavier家都遭殃了！他们家小少爷真可怜。”

“有什么好可怜的？他在伦敦肯定还有亲戚，搬过去没什么不好。要是我们家有机会肯定也非搬不可！”

“唉，你们听说没，Emilia现在就和疯了似的，她这模样可真不能见人。”

“听说烧伤面积占了30%，可怕的是大多都在脸上！小姑娘太受罪了。”

 

Erik在赶去Charles家的路上便听到妇人们这样议论，他心里不好受，便埋头加快脚步。他手上还拿着一束白玫瑰，是母亲在他出门前硬塞给他的。Erik很不情愿地拿着走了，在他看来白玫瑰是去看望病人送的东西。

 

抵达后，James开门领他到Charles房间前，用沙哑的嗓音说小少爷将自己闷在房中不出来，让Erik劝他至少吃点东西——尽管Erik认为自己是没法说服他的。

 

Erik睹见Charles坐在敞开的窗户前发呆，正在等待什么。他知道Erik来了却不发出一点动静，Erik叹息，上前给予他安慰的拥抱，顺便将他从窗户边缘拉开。鬼知道Charles会做出什么傻事。

 

维持这姿势过了一会儿，Erik感到脖间湿润，他以为Charles的泪应当早在昨夜就流干了。

“我很抱歉。”他小心斟酌用词，感到怀中少年清瘦的身体微颤。

他在得到消息后的第一反应是怪罪于猴爪，但到了嘴边还是硬生生咽下。他不忍心。这时候Charles需要的是平复心情而不是更多刺激。

 

“都怪我，我不该随便许愿……”泪眼朦胧的Charles抬起头，说话时还带着哽咽。

“别独揽责任，我们谁都不知道会变成这样。”

“我受够了。”

“我也是。”Erik心想现在是个好时机，“我认为我们现在就应当毁掉它——”

 

“等等！！”

 

Charles像是突然被电流击中心脏，徒然推开Erik，转身向书桌奔去。

他给抽屉开锁的手颤抖得厉害，期间没拿稳钥匙，掉在地毯上。

 

“你要做什么？”Erik的肩窝还残留着他呼出的热气，没能反应过来。

“因为你的提醒我才想到——我们还有猴爪呀！”

Charles眼中瞬间绽放的光彩如拨开云雾的太阳，但这巨大的情绪转变让Erik极度不安。

“你不会是……”

“我可以许愿让爸爸妈妈复活！”

“你疯了！”

“猴爪什么都可以做到，不是吗？”Charles咧嘴笑了，却像极了哭。他如虔诚的祭祀高高捧起猴爪，“如果一人可以许三个愿望，我只许了一个，我还有机会——”

“不行！”

 

Erik惊慌地扑向他，试图从Charles手中夺过猴爪，对方却将它死死护在身前。

“别阻止我，Erik！这是最后一个愿望了，我发誓！”Charles语气中有几分恳求。

“我以为你已经看清事实了，愿望与诅咒本质没有区别！”

“但这是唯一的办法！我不怕为此付出任何代价……”

“别犯傻了！”

 

Charles体力比不过强壮许多的Erik，Erik顺利拿到猴爪后将一怒之下将它往窗外扔，又在Charles的惊呼声中拎起他的衣襟往墙上推，撞得对方五脏六肺一阵翻滚。

但Erik握紧的拳头始终没往Charles的精致小脸上挥。

他接连做了三次深呼吸才松开Charles。

 

“总之，我不同意！”

Charles似乎也恢复了一些神智，没想跑下楼捡猴爪，而是跌坐在地上大喘气。

“Charles，我知道你很难接受，但用你那颗聪明的脑瓜想想，愿望一旦越明确，代价就越可怕。也许最后得到的和你当初设想的完全不一样。”Erik的声音放柔一些。“我们……已经毁掉了很多人。”

Charles泪腺恐怕是坏掉了，泪珠啪嗒啪嗒往下滴。那双蓝眼睛就像被浸湿的蓝布料，颜色黯淡。

 

“对不起……你还有我，我保证我不会离开你。”Erik紧紧抱住他。世上只有他们知晓这个秘密，也必须由这两名还不谙事理的少年承担。

“我、我从没想过自己会变成罪人……”

“我也是。”

 

「愿望即是诅咒。」

对于这点，Charles脑中的两种声音居然一致赞同。

 

之后，两人收拾好心情下楼拾回猴爪，猴爪由Erik保管。留意这一切的老管家悲悯地凝视着少年们的身影。

 

又过去一周。

Xavier夫妇的尸体在平安夜那天就被拖回， 当夜除了James和Nancy以外的佣人都放了假回家庆祝节日。正巧在这夜歹徒看准时机光顾Xavier大宅，本想顺手捎点值钱的财物，不料被James逮个正着，与歹徒发生冲突然后被刺伤，没过多久就断了气。Charles是被Nancy的惊叫声从睡梦中惊醒的，他发誓从今往后自己会开始惧怕圣诞节。

 

Charles后来才被法医告知，James被刺伤的位置竟与他父母的相吻合，虽然不是什么致命伤，Charles还是觉得事发突然又很蹊跷。

他回忆起James注视他下楼捡猴爪的灼烧眼神，然后重重打了个冷颤，就此打住可怕的幻想。

 

James的尸体随Xavier夫妇一起被安葬——这已经是节后第三天的事了。

一个月内参加两次葬礼，Charles盯着神父有种恍如隔世的感觉。他已经对这一切感到麻木，身后居民们的百般同情让他心情更加阴郁。

但人们永远不会将Xavier一家的惨剧联系到Charles身上。他们认为是霍尔镇被下了诅咒，很快便将成为真正的「地狱之镇」。

 

“天主，你的仁慈远超过我们的想象，你又洞悉人心。唯有你明了他们的生命和心灵的一切。求你大发慈悲，求你按你的旨意净化他们、接纳他们，让他们在天国得享安息。因我们的主耶稣基督，你的圣子，他和你及圣神，是唯一天主，永生永王。”神父念道。

 

——仁慈的主啊，原谅我的罪和我的贪婪。

Charles在心中祈祷。

 

葬礼结束后，Charles找到Erik，当时便下定决心要立刻将它毁掉。

他们刻不容缓地拿上铲子，花一小时徒步走到赫尔镇东边的那片森林，Erik将这几日放在自己这儿保管的猴爪递给他，却又被Charles郑重其事地还回去。

 

“虽然让你一人完成我很愧疚，但为了防止我反悔，你去藏。”他正色道。

“你确定？”

“我认为自己不知道它的埋藏地点更安全。请尽量把坑挖得深一点。”

“……我会的。”

Erik未有怨言，事实上他也认为这样更保险。Charles的父母才刚走，万一他看到尸体后又回心转意了呢？

 

Charles就坐在冰冷的草地上等待，直到太阳落山Erik才满头大汗地扛着铲子回来，鞋子上黏满了雪和泥土。挖坑不是件容易事，尤其在这种天气条件下。Erik冻僵的手指几乎没有知觉，上面是一道道红印子。

“我回来了。”

“我很抱歉！”见Erik这幅模样，Charles愧疚得又像是要流泪，但他现在只感到冷得直打颤。

“不要再道歉了。我发誓这已经成为了你的口头禅。”Erik笑道，神情轻松许多。

 

在回去的路上，Erik问Charles是否要搬去伦敦，后者表示父母本就打算安顿他明年去伊顿公学，能够离开赫尔镇倒是让他松口气，但唯一舍不得的就是Erik。

Erik表示他会争取进入伊顿——他对外面的世界充满渴望，同时还有那些光靠书本理解不透的知识。他不甘一辈子被困在这封闭的小镇上。尽管出生平民，家里多年累积起的一点财富加上他本身天资聪慧，这个野心也许并非空中阁楼。

Charles说没问题，他拍拍胸脯保证先混进去“探探路”，然后向校方推荐Erik。

 

年轻人谈起理想毫不含糊，Charles被这么一打岔，面颊也有了润色。他们相视一笑，像是刚经历世界末日并侥幸生存。

但他们彼此深知，这所谓的对未来的渴望带有自我欺骗的成分。对于猴爪的记忆即便被深埋在心底也永远无法抹去，随之伴来的噩梦也不会少。心中的罪恶感也永远不会被洗清。

 

……

只是，二人没注意到从葬礼结束后就一直跟在他们身后——那个鬼鬼祟祟的身影。

 

她脸上的层层纱布刚被拆下，当她最初在镜中看到自己骇人的模样时差点吓得晕过去，被那左一块右一块皱巴巴的肌肤吓得几夜连做噩梦。在梦中火焰还吞噬着她的四肢，最终蔓延到头颅，从她金黄如稻穗的头发开始烧，而她只能眼睁睁看着它们先变得焦黑，继而化作灰烬落下。

她的父母甚至不愿再睁眼看她，而是更加爱护家中的小妹妹。孩子和大人都不愿靠近她。现在的孩子王是Albert，总是领着曾经的伙伴远远嘲笑她。

 

就在昨晚她还想用剪刀的钝刃结束生命。她受够了这一切，这不该是她应有的命运。

 

但没有关系，很快一切都会被改变。

因为——她发现了实现愿望的宝物。

 

她趴在结冻的地上，徒手刨开藏匿着猴爪的小坑，掩盖在上的泥土还很松动，但泥土依然深陷她的指甲缝，混杂在内的碎石子挂上了她的手，但这同她先前所经历的伤痛相比不值一提，反倒令她更加兴奋。

终于，她睹见了那丑陋干瘪的小东西。

 

“猴爪现在是我的了！”Emilia欣喜若狂地亲吻着它，独特尖锐的笑声回荡在沉寂的森林上空。

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赫尔镇英文是Hell（地狱/苦境），光是名字就充满不祥气息。
> 
> 最后一个愿望是管家James许愿希望同Xavier夫妇相见，而当初我作业里的设定是小女孩想与出事故的父母见面，于是同他们一起去见了上帝，并且身上出现的伤痕十分相像。
> 
> 很久以前就对改编《猴爪》心痒痒，这次终于写出来了！感谢大家看到这里！希望你们会喜欢这个古怪小故事并且读后感到瘆得慌。我爱结尾！
> 
> PS 感觉少年EC很适合冒险设定，一路吵来吵去却心系对方、协力破案什么的2333
> 
> 欢迎大家来我的Lofter玩（ID: aoiselina）


End file.
